fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sei Shōnagon
, Nakigo (諾子) |jname = 清少納言 |id = 276 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,888/12,218 |hp = 1,901/12,965 |gatk = 13,374 |ghp = 14,204 |voicea = Ai Fairouz |illus = Mika Pikazo |cc = qqaab |qhits = 4 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 5 |attribute = Man |stargeneration = 8% |starabsorption = 153 |npchargeatk = 0.57% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 36% |alignment = Chaotic・Good |growthc = Semi S |gender = f |traits = Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action (Self-Centered) |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical star absorption of Quick Cards by 10%. |img3 = critdmg |name3 = Snow atop Mount Xianglu |rank3 = A |effect3 = Increases own critical damage of Quick Cards by 10%. |img4 = Debuffres |name4 = One Vehicle Teaching |rank4 = B |effect4 = Increases own Charm debuff resistance by 100%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank D++= Increases own damage against enemies with Neutral Alignments by 50% for 1 turn. Increases own damage against Shadow Servant enemies by 50% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own damage against enemies with Man Attributes for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Man Attributes Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |21 = |22 = |8}} |31 = |32 = |10}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level , Increase Party's Np Acquisition Rate by 10% & Critical Damage by 10%, for as long as she is on the field. }} Biography Availabililty was available for summoning in the: Trivia *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Rama, Nursery Rhyme, Thomas Edison and Helena Blavatsky. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Xuanzang Sanzang. *The name of her Passive Skill Snow atop Mount Xianglu is a reference from Chapter 280 of The Pillow Book where she mentioned about the Snow atop of Mount Xianglu, which is cited from a poem composed exclusively for the said location by the Chinese poet Bai Juyi during the Tang Dynasty. **In The Pillow Book, there are a total of 29 citations made on 19 poems composed by Bai Juyi. Images Saint Graphs= Sei Shōnagon1.png|Stage 1 Sei Shōnagon2.png|Stage 2 Sei Shōnagon3.png|Stage 3 Sei Shōnagon4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S276Icon.png|Stage 1 SeiShounagonStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SeiShounagonStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SeiShounagonFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S276 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S276 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S276 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Sei Shonagon 1 Sprite.png|Stage 1 Sei Shonagon 2 Sprite.png|Stage 2 Sei Shonagon 3 Sprite.png|Stage 3 S276 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S276 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S276 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Sei Shonagon NP Pose 3.png|NP Illustration (Stage 1) Sei Shonagon NP Pose 4.png|NP Illustration (Stage 2) Sei Shonagon NP Pose 1.png|NP Illustration 1 (Stage 3) Sei Shonagon NP Pose 2.png|NP Illustration 2 (Stage 3) SeiExtraPose.png|Extra Attack Pose (Stage 1) SeiShonagonS1 Skill1 Sprite.png|Skill Pose (Stage 1) |-| Expression Sheets= Sei Shonagon 1.png|Stage 1 Sei Shonagon 2.png|Stage 2 Sei Shonagon 3.png|Stage 3 Sei Shonagon 4.png|Glasses (Event Only) Sei Shonagon (Enemy NPC).png|Enemy NPC (Valentine 2020) |-| Craft Essences= CE1194.png|Ito's Sweets (Valentine CE) |-| Others= SeiShonagonIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Mika Pikazo SeiShonagonIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Mika Pikazo Category:Japanese Servants